Jumper
by abrokencastiel
Summary: Song Fic. It's a race against time for Morgan to find Reid before Reid does something drastic. Rated T for suicidal thoughts.


**Hello! For my follower readers, I am telling you right up front this is not a chapter fic. I'm taking a break from those because of my busy schedule. I am going to continue writing one shots.**

**Hope you like this one!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**

* * *

**

"_I wish you would step back from the ledge my friend,_

_You could cut ties with all the lies,_

_That you've been living in,_

_And if you do not want to see me again,_

_I would understand._

_I would understand." ~ "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind_

_

* * *

_

Morgan ran into the BAU, surprising all of the teammates present.

"Nice of you to drop in," Prentiss smiled. "We just star-"

"Have you seen Reid?" Morgan cut her off.

Hotch frowned. "No, we haven't. What's going on?"

Morgan was already gone.

* * *

"_The angry boy,_

_A bit too insane,_

_Icing over a secret pain_

_You know you don't belong."_

* * *

The December wind whipped Reid's hair about his head. He stared up at the clear blue sky and hugged his coat closer to his body.

Reid looked over the edge of the building at the faraway ground.

* * *

_"You're the first to fight_

_You're way too loud_

_You're the flash of light on a burial shroud_

_I know something's wrong"_

__

* * *

Morgan barely registered cars as he sped by.

His cell phone rang.

"Reid?" he asked almost too hopefully as he snapped open the phone.

"No, it's Hotchner. What's going on?"

Morgan shook his head. "I think Reid might be in trouble."

"Is someone after him?" Morgan could hear the worry in Hotch's voice.

"I think he might do something to himself." To Morgan, this was worse.

"Where is he?"

* * *

"_Well, everyone I know has got a reason_

_To say put the past away."_

_

* * *

_

"I can't do it anymore," Reid said to himself. It was almost as if he were trying to convince himself. "There's no point."

He stepped up on the ledge.

* * *

"_Wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

_You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in_

_And if you do not want to see me again_

_I would understand, __I would understand"_

_

* * *

_

Morgan slammed on the breaks outside Reid's apartment building. Leaving the car running, he jumped up to the fire escape. There was no time to be lost buzzing in.

"REID!" he yelled ahead. There was no answer. _Please, kid,_ he thought. _Don't._

_

* * *

_

"_And well, he's on the table_

_And he's gone to code_

_And I do not think anyone knows_

_What they are doing here"_

* * *

Morgan climbed onto the roof. He sighed in relief when he saw Reid's coat. But his blood ran cold when he saw him standing on the ledge.

"Reid-" he said, taking a step forward.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reid snapped without turning.

"I thought you new," Morgan lied.

"You're lying. You erased the message. Why?"

* * *

"_And your friends have left you_

_You've been dismissed  
_

I never thought it would come to this

And I, I want you to know"

_

* * *

_"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"She's my mother!"

* * *

"_Everyone's got to face down the demons_

_Maybe today we can put the past away"_

_

* * *

_"It wouldn't have changed anything."

"I could have-"

"What? Could have what? Visited? Reid, she was gone by then. There would have been no point."

"That's for me to decide!" Reid whipped around to stare at Morgan. He teetered for a second on his perch, making Morgan hold his breath. Reid's grey eyes burned into Morgan's accusingly.

"Reid, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But this won't solve anything!"

* * *

"_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
_

_You could cut ties with all the lies  
_

_That you've been living in and if you do not want to see me again  
_

_I would understand, I would understand, I would understand"_

_

* * *

_Reid closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Please, Reid. Please."

* * *

"_I would understand_

_I would understand_

_Understand"_

_

* * *

_"Come on, Reid." In the distance, Morgan could hear the sirens of the rest of the BAU Team. "We're all here for you."

Reid looked up at Morgan with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"_Can you put the past away?  
_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
_

_I would understand"_

* * *

Reid was shaking his head. "I can't do this, Morgan."

He was losing Reid, and he knew it. He had never been the best at talking down a possible suicide, and it was a bad day to be tenth in the class. "Reid, we'll go down there. We'll fix it."

Reid continued to shake his head and half-turned back to the open air.

* * *

"_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend_

__

I would understand

I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend

And I would understand"

_

* * *

_"Reid!" Morgan yelled, taking a step toward Reid's turned back.

Reid moved a foot as if he were going to step off.

Morgan froze in his tracks.

* * *

"_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
_

_I would understand  
_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
_

_And I would understand"_

* * *

For a second, neither of them moved.

Then Reid collapsed onto the ledge with a sob.

Morgan rushed over and held Reid. "It's alright, kid. It will be alright."

"What am I going to do? She's my mother." Reid's body shook from the cold and from fear.

Morgan shook his head. "She's not there anymore, Reid. Her mind is gone."

* * *

"_I would understand"_

_

* * *

_Reid swallowed back his final tears and sit back up.

* * *

"_I would understand"_

_

* * *

_"But maybe," Morgan said as he stood up. "Maybe if we go down there, she'll remember."

Reid looked up at him, the faintest bit of hope in his eyes.

* * *

"_I would understand"_

_

* * *

_"She loves you, Reid."

* * *

"_Understand."_

**

* * *

****Hi everybody.**

**This is my first song fic, so I hope it was ok. I just got the idea in my head and it wouldn't go away so I had to write it down.**

**Reid and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


End file.
